


I Do Not Get Paid Enough For This.

by MysteriouslySurreal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Is a Little Shit, Jean is hella pissed off, Levi works in a department store, M/M, Previous Eren/Jean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriouslySurreal/pseuds/MysteriouslySurreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I work at a department store and if you take out and unfold a shirt and then leave it one more time I’m going to stuff it down your throat”</p><p>A fic about sacrificing shirts and angry midgets who don't like it when you undo their hard work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Little Shit.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynseas/gifts).



> Just a little fic for my dear friend, Lyndsey.  
> Enjoy this disgrace of a story.

Fuck. Another day of working in this shitty excuse of a department store. Why do I do it, you ask? Well, it’s simple, really.

I have rent to pay.

You can blame my parents for kicking me out the day I turned eighteen, and making me fend for myself since then. They haven’t spoken to me in over six years.

I’m managing just fine without them. I’ve had a few odd jobs here and there. At the moment I’m working here at Sina. That’s the department store I mentioned earlier.

It’s not as bad as I make it out to be. The pay is decent, and the people are tolerable most of the time. You get a few assholes here and there, but nothing too major. To be honest, I’m glad I don’t work at the other department store on the other side of the mall. The one they call Maria. I heard the manager is a mad scientist who likes to experiment on the shoplifters. Hange, their name is.

What a load of bullshit.

Anyway…

My shift was scheduled to start at 9 and end at 3. That was okay. I liked those hours.

I arrived ten minutes before my shift started (as per usual) and got to work.

It was about 11:30 when some scruffy teenager decides to traipse into the store. His hair looked like birds decided to call it home and his clothes looked like they were ten years out of date.

_Thank God he’s come in here then. Maybe he’ll update his fugly wardrobe._

He waltzes over to the t-shirt display, and I assume he’s just going to quickly scan over the shirts and move on.

Oh how wrong I was.

This brat. This _little shit_ decides he’s going to unfold the shirts, look at the logos, and put it back down **_without_ ** refolding them.

I could handle it if he did it to one or two shirts. That wasn’t the case. He unfolded **_every single one with a different logo_.** That was the last straw.

I made my move. Stealthily, I walked up to him and stopped just behind him, making sure my lips were by his ear.

“If you take out and unfold a shirt and then leave it one more time I’m going to stuff it down your throat” I said as deadly as I could. Everyone knows I follow through with my threats. This would be no exception.

His reaction was comical.

He whipped around to face me with his mouth agape. Clearly he had been caught off guard. _Good._

“I-I’m sorry” he said quickly. “I just wanted to see the different logos”

“I’m aware of that, you little shit. I’ve spent **_hours_** folding these shirts and I do not get fucking paid enough to deal with you undoing my hard work” I spat out. God, I was livid.

The brat didn’t say anything. He just stood there petrified with a look that said “I pissed myself”.

_Fuck. I hope not. I sure as Hell am not cleaning that shit up._

Scruffy decides that now is a good time to bolt out of the store like his ass was on fire.

_Maybe it was. He could have Chlamydia for all I know._

_Don’t let koalas pee on you, kids. They can give you Chlamydia. Fun Fact of the day._

_Anyway, I hoped this kid would never bother me again, that he learned his lesson._

**However, Karma had a different plan.**


	2. Sacrificing Some Shirts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren retells the story of how he got into this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack!  
> I have newfound inspiration to continue this one-shot, and turn it into a story.  
> Thank you, my dear Lyndz, for inspiring me to keep writing this.  
> I might have used some of your dialogue you suggested last night. Oops.
> 
> Anyway. Enjoy!
> 
> That goes for everyone reading, of course :)

 

Well this day just goes from bad to worse, doesn’t it?

I had been minding my business in Sina, a nice department store, just looking at the t-shirts like a **normal** person would, and then all of a sudden some pissed off midget sneaks up on me and threatens to shove a t-shirt down my throat.

Ever heard of customer service, asshole?

Needless to say I ran out of there. There was no way in Hell that my death would happen so soon by a midget who threatened to suffocate me with a shirt.

How I got into this mess was actually a rather funny story. Funny for anyone else, but me that is.

It all started when I left for work this morning…

Earlier that day:

I woke up earlier than expected and made my way downstairs. I felt like today would be a very productive day, since there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. I decided to stay the night at my parents’ house, seeing as though I would have to go to work with my father today.

Mom and Dad were already downstairs.

Mom had already made breakfast and set the table for my father and myself. She made bacon and eggs. My father’s favourite. Mine? Not so much. I still ate it anyway.

My mother tried to make polite conversation with my dad, as he seemed to be in one of his ‘moods’ again. The mood being that he refused to talk to anyone. It ended up being a one sided conversation.

When he was done, he wordlessly rose from the table and grabbed his stuff off the counter. This was the invitation for me to follow him, regardless if I was done eating or not, and make my way out the door.

I just so happen to work with my dad, who paints houses, you see?

The car ride to the client’s house was silent. Big surprise there.

It seemed my father would keep this up for the reminder of the day. His record for keeping silent is actually seventy three and a half hours, which I was actually slightly impressed by.

This particular client had asked us to paint the exterior of their house.

This is going to take forever I thought sullenly. Money is money, however, so I swallowed my complaints and got to work.

An hour and a half into the painting job, I received a Snapchat from Jean.

Jean was my boyfriend.

I opened up the app, and it had a photo of Jean and a shirt I thought I had lost eons ago.

The snap read **"hey I found your old Nirvana shirt you've been looking for!"**

I sent one back saying **"wow! Thanks so much you have no idea how frantic I've made myself over that thing. You know how important it is to me. Ty bby!"**

He sent me a video this time.

It was showing him setting my beloved shirt on fire, and gasoline being poured on every single item of clothing I had. Then he threw the burning shirt on top of the pile on his front lawn.

I was speechless. Why would he do such a thing?

I received another video immediately after the first one deleted itself. The video contained our neighbour Mina asking a question I couldn’t quite catch. Then he pointed the camera at the fire, then back at Mina. This time, Jean’s voice rings out loud and clearly, as if he was shouting out into the street.

"My boyfriend, whom I've been devoted and saying "I love you" to decided that he'd go and see someone else for the better part of a year so I thought since he enjoyed seeing someone else more than me, but being unable to choose which person he wanted to be with more, that I’d make it easier for him."

He turned the camera back to face him.

"The locks are changed, you cheating mother fucker. Go live with the other bitch or go live with your mother. Not that either would take you because I called both of them this morning. Where do you think I got your t-shirt anyway? By the way your girlfriend, Krista? She said to go move in with your mother."

I was gobsmacked. What just happened?

“He found out you were cheating” a little voice in my head spoke up.

God fucking dammit. I screwed up. I screwed up so much.

My mind then wandered to my charred clothing. I now have no clothes. At all.

What do I do now?

I couldn’t do anything. At least, not right now. I was at work.

Later that day:

I arrived back at my parents’ house, glad that I could finally sit back and absorb what had happened a few hours earlier.

Karma didn’t like that idea, however.

As soon as I walked through the door, my mother’s angry screaming (mind you, she doesn’t scream that often) filled my ears and I was dragged, by my ear, to the couch where I was unceremoniously shoved on to.

“You have three minutes to explain why I got a call from a girl called Christa, who was very emotionally lamenting into the phone that you were cheating on her and kept asking if she wasn’t good enough for you. Eren, I thought you were dating Jean”

She said this calmly. Deadly calm.

I immediately launched into the details of yes, I was dating Jean, and yes, I was cheating on him, and no, what I did was very stupid and I will never dream of pulling anything like that ever again.

She looked a little less pissed.

Then I told her about how Jean burned all my clothes like he was sacrificing some offering to the Gods (the sacrifice was probably my shirt), and that I now had no clothes.

I could see her motherly instincts kick in as I said this.

After a moment of silence, she spoke.

“What you did was a horrible thing, Eren. No one deserves to be cheated on, no matter what you might think of them.”

I nodded my head solemnly. I hated making my mother disappointed.

“However, I’m going to give you my credit card to replace the clothes you lost. You needed some more clothes anyway.”

I was positive my joy reflected in my widened eyes.

“Just don’t go overspending, okay?” she clarified.

I nodded my head eagerly.

“Okay” I responded.

_I honestly have the best mother. I really do._

Back to present time:

So that’s how I got into this mess, and why I looked like a homeless person. The only clothes I had were my painting clothes.

I was positive I could just walk into the store, get my clothes and leave.

The murderous midget made that rather difficult though.

However, I was no coward.

It was time for me to return to the store, with some new motivation.

**Watch out, Grumpy. Here I come.**


	3. The Population of China.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second meeting of two souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I'm going to continue this.  
> I have to.  
> I want to.  
> I hope you're happy, my potato.

_**LEVI POV:** _

The kid came back.

I quietly admired his audacity for a brief moment, then I remembered that he undid my folding of the shirts and made me spend another half hour of my time re-folding them.

That made me pissed again.

I decided to call him out on it.

“Hey kid. I’m impressed by your gall to come back into the store after I threatened to shove a shirt down your throat.” I said.

He looked at me, and I saw a few emotions flicker across his face. Confusion, fear, smugness and a little bit of determination, to name a few.

“Yes. I figured I wouldn’t be put off buying some clothing for myself by an irate midget” He said, smugly.

_Nice. Short jokes are always funny._

“That’s very polite of you, kid” I rolled my eyes. This guy needed to learn some courtesy.

“That’s rich coming from you. Talking about politeness. Wasn’t it you that just about shoved me out of the store and threatened me with murder? Also, I’m not a kid, you gnome.”

I rolled my eyes.

“I didn’t threaten you with murder. I threatened to shove a shirt down your throat. There’s a big difference.”

“It could have been murder if I had suffocated on the shirt” He said, raising his eyebrow.

I scoffed.

“Kid. I doubt you’d suffocate by having some fabric down your throat. I’m sure you’ve had worse down there.”

_Yes. I went there._

It was well worth it when his face started going red.

“I don’t... I mean… I’ve never” He stuttered out.

“Uh huh” I snorted.

“I came here to buy clothes, and that’s what I’m going to do. Bug me again and I’ll complain to the manager… Levi” He looked at my name tag.

“You can threaten me all you want, I don’t really care what you do. Just get what you need.” I dismissed him with a wave of my hand.

He stormed off towards the socks.

What an odd choice to go to.

Half an hour had passed, and he still hadn’t come back from his shopping expedition. I vaguely wondered if he had done another runner. Probably.

But no, my wishful thinking was brought to an abrupt end when he came to the counter to scan his items.

He had four baskets full of clothing.

“Jesus. Are you buying for the population of China or something?” I asked, taken aback.

“Ha. Funny. No.” He grumbled.

“Then what are you doing?” I asked him as I started ringing up his clothes.

“My ex found out I was cheating so he burned all of my clothes and put it on Snap Chat. My mother felt bad for me so she gave me her credit card to buy new clothes.” He replied.

_Well, I mean, it serves him right._

“No one deserves to be cheated on.” I shook my head.

“That’s true, but I have an inkling he was doing just that behind my back anyway.” He answered me.

“You can’t just base your assumptions on an ‘inkling’, kid. How would you feel if the situation was reversed?” I said as I finished ringing up his last item of clothing.

Purple socks. Nice.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right” He sighed.

I looked him thoughtfully for a moment.

“Hmm… Well, I normally don’t do this, but I finish my shift in an hour. Do you want to discuss how you can get him to forgive you over some donuts?” I asked.

_What am I doing?_

He looked at me and blinked.

“Uh sure I guess. I mean, you don’t have to help. It was my fault anyway.” He sighed.

“I know. I’d like to help though. We sort of got off on the wrong foot and this is my way of apologising.” I smiled slightly.

“I accept your offer. Do you want to meet up at the café around the corner?” He asked me.

I nodded my head.

“Then it’s settled. See you then.” He smiled.

“See ya, kid.” I waved him off.

“I’m not a kid.” He huffed.

I just smiled.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)  
> Tell me what else you'd like in here... or don't. It's up to you :P


End file.
